This ia a phase I application that proposes to develop newly orally absorbable low molecular weight heparin compounds for anticoagulant therapy for the treatment of thrombotic diseases. The specific aims will be to prepare low molecular weight heparin compounds that are orally absorbable. Preliminary studies will focus on the molecular structures that enhance absorbtion and demonstrate in vitro and in vivo antithrombotic activity. Animal studies in rats will be performed to establish absorpton from two intestinal sites. Loops of the ileus and the colon will be used in separate experiments as test absorption sites. Blood sampling from the corotid will be used to assay for antithrombotic activity. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE